Vacation
by Jessi the Fangirl
Summary: A vacation's all she ever wanted - a nice, normal vacation. But even without all the saving-the-world stuff, is Lexi really going to get a nice, normal vacation?
1. We Like To Party

_We like to party, we like, we like to party… _

The hoverbus roared by the sandy beaches and the sea splashed up along the shore, inviting all to come in. 

"The Vega bus is coming, and everybody's jumping, New York to San Francisco, an intercity disco, the wheels of steel are turning, and traffic lights are burning, so if you like to party, come on and move your body," Rev sang, bouncing up and down on his seat.

"That's enough now," Tech said irritably, slouching in his seat.

"Aww, give 'im a break, Tech, we've all earned a little vacation," Ace said, grinning and punching Tech lightly on the arm.

"And mine doesn't start until I'm far clear from _him_," Tech replied, nodding towards Rev, though he couldn't suppress a smile.

"…happiness is just around the corner! Oh boy, ohboyohboyohboy! THERE IT IS, THERE IT IS!" Rev yelled, jumping up and legs wheeling in the air before Tech grabbed his tail and pulled him back down into his seat. The coyote could hardly curb Rev's enthusiasm, however, as "Happiness Resort" had just appeared around the corner. The roadrunner fidgeted impatiently as the hoverbus slowly set itself down, and promptly ran out the very millisecond the doors hissed open. Lexi laughed as she grabbed her bags from the racks above the seats.

"Eager McBeaver, aren't you, Rev?" she said as the roadrunner dashed back in, grinning sheepishly. "Forgot something?"

"Yeeeeaaaaaah, nearly forgot about that, but that's okay, 'cause now I'm back, and now that I'm back, I'm just going to grab my trunk, and off we g-" He was cut short as the weight of the trunk he held pulled him down to the floor.

"Hey! Hands off my stuff!" Duck snapped, quacking next to Rev and snatching his trunk. "Geez, if you wanted to help me carry stuff, you could have said so!"

"Aw, gee, I'm sorry, Duck, I really didn't know that was yours!" Rev apologized as Tech, almost out the door, grabbed his hand and pulled him up again before taking his own belongings and leaving the bus. "See, our trunks look exactly the same, 'cept for the scratches on yours, and the name tags, and both of our names are pretty short, and they're the same color, and-"

"Okay! Okay! Just keep your feathers out of mine!" Duck grumbled as he dragged his trunk out of the bus.

"Duck not very happy," Slam noted, carrying his own luggage. He carried only a relatively small bag, though he had a heavier burden before – however, he had already eaten most of the things he brought (food).

"Aw, that's just his way, Slam, I'm sure he'll get happier now that HAPPINESS IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER!" Rev yelled gleefully, speeding off again.

"C'mon, Slam, we're going to get left behind!" Lexi laughed as Slam lumbered behind her.

"Does Lexi think Duck not very happy?" Slam asked, taking one step for every three of Lexi's.

"Nah. Don't worry, Slam, he'll cheer up! We're here to be happy, remember?" Lexi reminded him. "We're going to go to the beach! With sand!" She smiled as Slam's face lit up.

"Are we making sandwiches?" Slam said happily.

"Well…we could make sand _witches_, if you wanted!"

"Yaaaaaaay! Beaches are fun!" And with that, Slam bounded off, surpassing Ace and Tech, leaving Lexi to laugh and run to catch up with him.

"Looks like it's gonna be a fun time, eh, Duck?" Ace said, grinning at his teammate. Duck didn't answer immediately, but continued dragging his trunk.

"Duuuuck? Ya there?"

"What?" Duck blinked and lifted his trunk higher off the ground. "Oh. Yeah, should be fun…anything's better than staying with the yellow-feathered menace," Duck said quickly. Ace poked his arm.

"Hey, now. That little 'yellow-feathered menace' just happens to be paying for all this. Hey, don't worry, I'm sure there'll be lots of girls at the beach," Ace said cheerfully. Duck stuck his tongue out at Ace and punched his arm.

"Well, I do like to party."

"That's the spirit! This is gonna be a good vacation…"

* * *

SONG ONE - WE LIKE TO PARTY - VEGA BOYS

This fanfiction will be _entirely_ based on one of my iPod's playlist.  
ENTIRELY

GUESS WHAT SONG IS FIRST

Yeah, but I need a title for the whole fanfiction. Suggestions, pl0x.

LU and all related characters (c) WB  
We Like to Party (c) Vega Boys


	2. Take Me Out

_So if you're lonely, you know I'm here waiting for you…_

Lexi stowed her trunk under her bed and flopped down on the soft sheets, sighing with delight. A vacation! Finally! An actual vacation! And it wouldn't end up with a whole oh-no-here-comes-another-threat-to-humanity sort of thing again…hopefully.

What to do first? Well, take Slam to the beach to makes sand witches and sandwiches… Lexi chuckled quietly. With any luck, Slam wouldn't start eating the actual sand.

As she contemplated on the vacation's plans, her mind wandered to Ace. She frowned unconsciously as she remembered reading the magazine. _Tabloid_ would be a more appropriate word.

"_Ace and Lexi – 'just cousins'? Or one true pairing?_" the headline practically screamed. Lexi scoffed. "They need to hire a better headline writer," she muttered to herself.

"The _Now and Then_? Yeah, they do. Even _I_ can come up with better lines than that."

Lexi sat up, startled. Duck was leaning in the doorway, casually checking his fingernails (if there were any in the first place).

"How did you-"

"You left the door open," he pointed out.

"…oh." Lexi felt her cheeks burn. "Well, why are you here then?"

"Hospitable, aren't you?"

"Well, normally, people don't just stroll into someone else's room without knocking."

"Point taken. Can I come in then?" Duck asked. Lexi nodded and he walked in, whistling an ancient tune. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much…I was just thinking when you came in."

"Thinking about the tabloids?" Duck laughed at Lexi's expression. "What, wrong answer?"

"No – how did you know that?" Lexi asked, bemused.

"I know things," Duck said simply. "And they _do_ need a better headline writer. I bet they just pick up any creative hack online and pay them a couple hundred quasarlinium a month to come up with a bunch of really stupid lines. It bothers me when I read them. Er, when I _see_ them, I mean, I don't really read those things."

"Right," Lexi replied, unconvinced. Duck shrugged.

"Hey, I get bored."

"So do I, but I do better things than read the tabloids."

"Then I don't suppose you've read this?" Duck threw a copy of the _Acmetropolis: Now and Then_ on the bed, the holographic images jittering as the circuits in the board rattled around. Lexi picked it up, but then screen lost focus and flickered. She growled and gave the back a good whack with the flat of her hand.

Magazines and books were often "printed" on circuit boards with loose wires and buttons, to save time and money, because most of the things were pitched into the recyclers after the first read-through. Many "printer" companies didn't bother with making sure their products were of the best quality. This usually led to magazine pictures to lose quality, or even completely disappear when a wire popped off, or a button was jolted against the front screen.

After a few good slaps, the screen came back into focus, and the headline blazed across the screen like a banner.

_Ace and Lexi – 'just cousins'? Or one true pairing? _

The picture of Ace and Lexi standing in the park, laughing together was on the screen. Lexi stared for a few seconds, then set it aside, insides squirming. She felt something – it felt unusually like guilt. _Guilt_? What guilt could that be?

"So tell me – 'just cousins'?" Duck asked, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Oh, be quiet, Duck," Lexi snapped.

"Well, maybe a couple of generations ago, 'just cousins' would have let you slide-"

"Quit it!"

"All right, all right, I'm just sayin'," Duck said teasingly. As Lexi continued to glower at him, he added, "I was just curious, 's all, 'bout you and Ace. I mean, everyone thinks – er, that is to say, everyone _suspects_ – it's just a rumor, but-"

"I wish," Lexi muttered under her breath as Duck shrugged again.

"What was that? Didn't catch that."

"I said, _I wish_, all right?"

"You wish what?" Duck asked innocently, eyes twinkling. Lexi glared at him and walked over to the glass door leading out to the balcony.

"I wish…I wish that I honestly knew what Ace thought of all this," she said quietly, staring at the clear blue sky.

"Ask him." Duck grinned. "It's not that hard. And then ask him out."

"What are you implying?" Lexi said sharply, turning around. The bird had seated himself on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that, you know, whenever you're around him lately, your laugh is more forced, your heart and breathing rates go up, your eyes are just staring at him while he's not paying attention to that, you don't actually pay any attention to what he's _saying_…" Duck grinned at Lexi's shocked expression. "Hey, just 'cause I act dumb doesn't mean I really am."

"Well, if _you're_ so smart, can you tell me what should I do?"

"Ask him out?"

"_Besides_ that?"

Duck shrugged for the third time. "Hey, do I look like a shrink to you? Hey now, don't look like that," he said suddenly as Lexi turned away again. "You'll figure out something."

"Yeah, I guess," Lexi said absently, staring outside again. "But until then…I guess I'll just be on my own…" she murmured, almost forgetting that Duck was right behind her.

"Erm…if…if you want, we could go…er, go out for dinner or something…"

Lexi swiveled around. Duck was rubbing the back of his head, a nervous habit all guys seem to have. He grinned sheepishly. "Y'know, just 'till you figure out something. So you won't be on your own. And maybe Ace'll get jealous and ask you out on his own? I dunno, I'm just trying to help," he added quickly, laughing nervously.

Lexi stared, and after a short silence, grinned. "Why not?" she said, walking over to Duck and giving him a hug. "Y'know, for a egotist, you aren't such a bad guy."

"The ladies can't resist the confidence." Duck smirked as Lexi pulled away and punched his shoulder lightly.

"Ah, shut up. We're just going as friends."

"Just as friends? Or _one true pairing_?" Duck mimicked the tabloid as Lexi laughed. They talked and laughed together for half an hour, and when Slam and Rev came down, begging to go to the beach, they were still chortling as they parted, each going to get their things.

* * *

GASP DRAMA HAS STARTED

song two - Take Me Out

alternate title: OTP

(Lol. Fits, dunnit.)

WOW TWO CHAPTERS.  
Maybe I'll ACTUALLY FINISH WRITING THIS FANFICTION!

Oh, yeah, and I found my flash drive.

DING

Take Me Out (c) Franz Ferdinand  
Loonatics Unleashed and all related characters (c) WB  
story (c) me (maaaaybe ;D)


End file.
